A little pain
by Dreigo
Summary: jeśli nie przepadasz za światem dysku, dziwactwami i innymi fantastycznymi stworami. Nie wchodź! Fik w kręgu fantasy, oczywiście z paringiem IchiHime. Ichigo Kurosaki jest magiem trzeciej kategorii, który próbuje awansować na wyższy stopień, jednak wizyta w jednym z większych miast krzyżuje mu te plany. A raczej istota, którą tam ratuje.
1. Chapter 1

_Prądy wietrzne stały się silniejsze powodując, że pióra w skrzydłach odrywały się, bądź ulegały uszkodzeniu. Nie minęło wiele czasu, gdy wyczerpująca walka z wiatrem spowodowała, że opadła z sił. Nie zdążyła nawet krzyknąć, gdy jej ciało runęło w dół, prosto w koronę kolczastego drzewa. Zderzenie z ziemią było na tyle silne i bolesne, że straciła przytomność, nie zauważając, że w jej pobliżu znajdowała się karawana ludzi, którzy z oniemieniem spoglądali w jej stronę. _

_W tej niespodziewanej ciszy rozległ się głęboki głos wysokiego mężczyzny w karecie, który poprosił swoich strażników, by zabrali z nimi nietypowe znalezisko. Wkrótce atmosfera wśród nich powróciła do normalności, nikt jednak nie miał odwagi spojrzeć na istotę znajdującą się na wozie. Tylko mężczyzna, który wcześniej rozkazywał swoim ludziom, spoglądał na nią z zaciekawieniem, w jego umyśle kiełkował plan. W jego mniemaniu był to znak od bogów, że nadszedł czas zmian._

* * *

Przez równinę podążał wolnym tempem wóz. Przy każdym końskim kroku jego koła skrzypiały na tyle głośno, że pobliskie ptaki wyniosły się w inne rejony świata. Ich skrzeczenie pełne oburzenia podróżni słyszeli jeszcze przez dłuższy czas.

Młody rudowłosy chłopak westchnął ciężko, spoglądając z ukosa na towarzysza. Chciał już po raz kolejny skomentować stan ich wozu, jednak nie odezwał się ani słowem. Przez ich całą wędrówkę wszystkie jego uwagi były całkowicie odrzucane i nieprzyjmowane do wiadomości. Nawet te dotyczące jedzenia.

_**Nie marudź, przynajmniej jesteś poza murami miasta i zwiedzasz świat, i nie musisz ciągnąć wozu…**_

Usłyszał w głowie głos swojego wierzchowca. Skrzywił się z niesmakiem, nie mając najmniejszej ochoty rozmawiać z nim, ale do jego umysłu wciąż napływały kolejne zaczepki. Zazgrzytał zębami, chwytając jabłko. Za jakie grzechy musiał dostać takiego konia?

_**Wypraszam sobie… jestem jednorożcem. **_

Zwierzak prychnął na znak protestu, mocniej tupiąc kopytami. Chłopak przekręcił się na bok, spoglądając na mijany las. Nie różnił się niczym szczególnym od tych, które do tej pory widział. Zieleń i brąz. Nie rozumiał jak niektórzy mogli uznawać lasy za istne cuda natury, a co gorsze próbować osiedlać się w nich. Przecież to idealny teren dla rozbójników. Ale to nie oni przerażali go najbardziej, lecz całe armie rozmaitych robaków. Ludzie potrafili być niekiedy lekkomyślni, żeby nie powiedzieć idiotyczni.

_**Lepiej być ukąszonym przez pająka niż spłodzić sobie dziecko.**_

Koń odparł rozbawiony, przystając. Zmęczył się tą całą wędrówką, a przede wszystkim ciągnięciem wozu. Jako magiczny wierzchowiec powinien być lepiej traktowany, a nie jak jakaś pospolita kobyła, przynajmniej w jego mniemaniu. Prychnął, spoglądając na mężczyzn, którzy wypuścili ciężko powietrze.

Upał był nie do wytrzymania, a nie wyglądało na to by przez najbliższe dni spotkało ich coś innego niż droga i las po lewej stronie. Chłopak zeskoczył z wozu rozprostowując kości. Definitywnie za długo spędził w bezruchu. Chociaż gdyby miał dłużej się nad tym zastanawiać, to nie miał innego zajęcia podczas jazdy. Wszystkie książki, jakie posiadał, już dawno przemielił kilkakrotnie, że na samą myśl o ponownym zajrzeniu w nie mdliło go.

_**Uważaj, niedługo zamienisz się w starego dziadka. I będą nici z dobrego potomka.**_

Podszedł do białego wierzchowca, klepiąc go po szyi dając mu znak, że nieważne jak długo będzie próbował, on nie ma zamiaru się do niego odezwać. Już raz popełnił ten błąd i rozpoczął długą rozmowę ze swoim wierzchowcem. Oczywiście rozmowa skończyła się monologiem konia na temat: dlaczego życie jest niesprawiedliwe dla takiego jednorożca jak on.

Starszy mężczyzna odchylił poły futra i wyciągnął z nich bukłaki wypełnione wodą. Rzucił jeden do chłopaka, który złapał go w ostatnim momencie. Z wyrzutem zmierzył towarzysza i otworzył naczynie.

_**A ja, to co? Cały czas haruję dla was i nawet kropelki wody nie dostanę? To tak się w tych czasach traktuje jednorożce?!**_

Popił trochę płynu, wycierając usta dłonią. Znudzony głaskał wierzchowca, który próbował strzepnąć z siebie jego dłoń. Chłopak był jednak nieustępliwy i przytrzymał go za lejce, by za daleko nie uciekł w swojej złości.

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się na ten widok, sięgając po marchewkę. Podał ją rudzielcowi, który miał już skomentować wybór warzywa, ale że tym razem nie było przy tym żadnej uwagi mającej skojarzenie z jego kolorem włosów, to wzruszył ramionami, podając ją koniowi. Zwierzak powąchał ją uważnie, macając ją swoimi wargami. Gdy doszedł do wniosku, że warzywo nie jest zepsute czy trujące, pogryzł je w kilka sekund, wpychając chrapy w dłoń chłopaka, szukając jeszcze jednej porcji.

-Chce więcej. – Powiedział spokojnie, drapiąc konia za uchem.

-Musimy oszczędzać. Jedna powinna mu wystarczyć na kolejne kilka godzin.

_**Kilka godzin?! Czy ja wyglądam na aż tak grubego? NO WEŹ! Ja tu słaniam się z głodu i pragnienia! Bądź człowiekiem! To ja muszę was wozić, nie wy mnie! No weźcie! Trochę litości dla jednorożca bez rogu! **_

Chłopak parsknął cicho, podchodząc do wozu i chwycił za swoje wcześniejsze jabłko. Nie był specjalnie głodny przez upał, a jego wierzchowiec fatycznie pracował kilka razy ciężej niż oni. Podał mu owoc, podziwiając z jaką prędkością je schrupał, wylizując wargi swoim językiem.

-Jesteś dla niego zbyt pobłażliwy.- Mężczyzna westchnął zeskakując z wozu. – Musisz go trzymać krótko. Wtedy będzie posłuszny.

-Czy ja wiem… My tylko siedzimy i nic nie robimy. To on ciągnie, chociaż podobno jest magicznym zwierzakiem…

-Nie ma rogu… Żaden z niego jednorożec. Nie ma w nim żadnej magii.

-No, ale umie ze mną gadać…

-Bo macie więź, która powstała w momencie, gdy zostałeś pełnoprawnym magiem trzeciej kategorii. Ty zostałeś magiem, on się urodził. Proste i logiczne.

-Tyle z moich marzeń o smoku albo innych zwierzętach… Magicznych…- Burknął zawiedziony, głaszcząc konia, który prychał cicho w proteście.

-Nie można mieć wszystkiego. Przynajmniej jesteś magiem. To już coś.

-W porównaniu do ciebie, huh? Znachorze. –Prychnął drwiąco idąc do wozu.

-Oj, oj… Znam się świetnie na ziołach, to też … ważne.

-Może ruszymy wreszcie zadki? Może jakimś cudem uda nam się dotrzeć do Hueco Mundo jeszcze dzisiaj?

-Nie licz na to. Według mnie, czeka nas jeszcze z tydzień wędrówki.- Odpowiedział, wracając na kozioł, po uprzednim wydaleniu z siebie zbędnych płynów.

_**Świetnie. Tydzień tachania was za jedną marchewkę dziennie. No pięknie. A może ja mam inne plany? Czy nikt już nie może się mnie zapytać, co ja myślę o ciągnięciu waszych tłustych zadków gdziekolwiek?! Ja się nie godziłem na bycie kobyłą!**_

Chłopak zaśmiał się, spoglądając w bezchmurne niebo, które nie zwiastowało zmiany pogody. Zaczynał nawet żałować, że nie wyszkolił się w magii pogodowej. Przynajmniej mógłby zesłać deszcz, albo chociaż chłodny wiatr. Tak wiatr byłby w tym wypadku mile widziany. Jednak wtedy miał większe ambicje. Chciał być magiem wojennym. To teraz ma. Dusznotę i poparzenia skóry.

_**Zamiast marzyć o karierze, której nie masz, zrobiłbyś coś, co umiesz…**_

Przymknął oczy, zwalczając w sobie przekleństwo jakie mu się nasunęło na myśl o swoim towarzyszu rozmów. Posiadanie mózgu konia w głowie… Czego chcieć więcej?

_**Pewnie jakiejś gorącej kobiety, która by pomogła ci zapomnieć o tym skwarze…**_

Spłonął rumieńcem, odwracając się od wzroku mężczyzny, który znużony spoglądał wprost przed siebie ignorując wybryki chłopaka, dla którego kręcenie się w czasie podróży było normalnością. Koń prychnął zwycięsko przyśpieszając nawet nieznacznie kroku. Dokuczanie swojemu panu było jego ulubionym zajęciem.

_**Wolę nie wiedzieć, co to będzie, gdy wrócimy do Seireitei… Twoja narzeczona pewnie nie wyjdzie z twojego łóżka. Ha! Ha! Ha!**_

Pobladł momentalnie przypominając sobie o dziewczynie zostawionej w rodzinnym mieście. Jego żołądek podskoczył w nieprzyjemnych konwulsjach na samą myśl o tym, co to będzie, gdy wróci. Zanim uda mu się ją wepchać do łóżka i zamknąć buzię, to czeka go długa rozmowa, przeplatana z atakami uścisków i zapewnień, że mocno tęskniła, w co raczej wątpił wiedząc jaką ma opinię w mieście. Jakim cudem znalazł się w takim położeniu?

_**Ja ci powiem! Ja! Ja! Bo to było tak, że ten mały gnom cię nakrył z nią w bibliotece i wypaplał twojej kochanej mamusi, że jej syn już dorósł fizycznie i by uciszyć płacz matczyny nad utraconą godnością, zaręczyłeś się z nią. A teraz cierpisz. A mamusia zawsze mówiła: nie słuchaj penisa. **_

_Nic takiego nie mówiła.- _Odparł rozdrażniony, zgrzytając zębami w momencie, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że dał się sprowokować i odezwał się do konia.- _Niech cię!_

_**Też cię kocham, panie. **_

Otworzył oczy, przyglądając się lasowi, który stał niezmiennie, ukrywając przed światem swoje tajemnice. Ciemność zaglądająca pomiędzy konarami drzew była kusząca. Obiecywała upragniony cień i chłód dla rozgrzanego ciała, ale też była czymś niebezpiecznym. Im dłużej się patrzył w tamtą stronę, tym bardziej mu się wydawało, że widzi jakiś ruch. I to mu się wcale nie podobało. Szczególnie, że mógł to być jakiś gigantyczny kleszcz albo inne paskudztwo, którego nikt nie wybił przed rozmnożeniem. Miał już dość spotykania się z potworami i walczenia z nimi. Bycie umazanym w śmierdzących flakach takich stworzeń nie należało do idealnych perfum na podryw.

Jeśli wziąć pod uwagę inteligencję pierwszego króla Soul Society, to można by było powiedzieć, że sam rozwój tak rozległej krainy nie powinien mieć miejsca. Nazwa się wzięła od nauk, które pobierał od jednego z kapłanów, który to też stwierdził, że każda istota, która posiada duszę, jest w stanie władać magią, bo dusze same w sobie mają czynnik magiczny. Dlatego też nie chcąc, niby ze skromności, nazywać swoje królestwo po sobie, nazwał je po duszach w nim zamieszkujących. Dopiero później teoria kapłana uderzyła kamieniem o ziemię z ciężkim hukiem, który odbija się do tej pory w najciemniejszych zakamarkach świata. Nie każda dusza jest w stanie władać magią. Odkrycie zarazem straszne w swej świadomości jak i pocieszające dla tych biednych adeptów akademii, którym z palców nie wyskakiwała choćby iskierka magii. Okazało się też, że gdy człowiek zostaje magiem, to w tym samym czasie rodzi się magiczne zwierzę. Kiedyś to były smoki, feniksy, gryfy, gorgony, wróżki i inne dziwactwa. Piękne czasy. Dużo piękniejsze od współczesnych. Wojny dokonały spustoszenia i teraz wiele magicznych zwierząt nie istnieje, albo skrzętnie ukrywa się przed ludźmi, których uważają za potwory bez serca i rozumu. Cóż się dziwić, skoro przez ludzi tak wiele ich braci ginęło w bólach i męczarniach? Magowie obecnie muszą zadowolić się zwyczajnymi zwierzętami, które umieją mówić. Ot i cała ich magia.

W każdym razie królowie Soul Society do zbyt ambitnych nie należeli. Poza obroną swojego królestwa przed najazdami z zewnątrz, nie robili kompletnie nic. Nie dbali o edukację, o rozwój kulturalny czy nawet cywilizacyjny. Uznali, że skoro nikt nie marudzi na to, co jest, to po co zmieniać? Choć ludzie mieli powody do narzekań. Jednym z nich była czystość ulic, która zostawiała wiele do życzenia. Nie mówiąc już o terenach, gdzie zima trzymała się długo i dostatecznie mroźnie, by osłabić liczebność wiosek do liczby pojedynczej. Nikt nie pomyślał o piecach czy ogrzewanych domach. Jedyne co im zostało to płodzić dzieci, bo umieralność była równie wysoka jak rozrost mrowisk.

Ludzie więc przeklinali władzę uważając ją za nieudolną, ale widok srebrnych błyszczących broni dostatecznie zamykała im usta. Szacunek przez strach wydawał się decyzją trafną, dopóki bunt nie zawita w armii. Ale to, póki co się nie zdarzyło. Może jednak w akademii wojskowej wycinano mózg, by wklejać tam taśmy z odpowiednimi komendami? To by wyjaśniało ich inteligencję dinozaura.

Stolicą tej zacnej krainy było Las Noches, gdzie młodzi adepci szkolili się do zabijania bronią białą. Jako, że było to najważniejsze miejsce, nie obyło się bez atrakcji istnie turystycznych. Dlatego wielki zamek, który co jakiś czas kruszył się od upływu czasu, postawiono na środku pustyni. Gdzieś w jego piwnicach znajdowało się gorące źródło. Jednak widok ubrudzonych i zaśmierdzianych ludzi nakazuje wątpić w tą legendę. Poza zamkiem i akademią wojskową nie znajdziemy tam nic. Chyba, że mówimy o wężach, jaszczurkach, czy kaktusach. A największą atrakcją jest oczywiście piasek, który mieni się różnymi odcieniami złota. Jeśli zastanawiacie się jakim cudem zdobywają jedzenie, to odpowiedź jest prosta. Nikt tego nie wie.

Innym ważnym miejscem było miasto, już bardziej życiowe niż stolica – Seireitei, w którym znajdowała się akademia magów. Było tam zielono, leśnie i wodniście. Ludzie mieli jedzenia pod dostatkiem i mogli się umyć, więc w powietrzu nie cuchnęło żadnym odorem, a obecność magów powodowała, że plony były zawsze udane. Ludzie tam wiedzieli jak oszukać naturę, choć i to mogło się niedługo skończyć. Wreszcie matka natura nie należy do litościwych, chyba za często przegrywa w pokera z innymi bogami. Poza akademią miasto jest też znane z rozległej dzielnicy rozkoszy. Nie każda kobieta marzy o karierze maga i skutecznie swój talent magiczny ukrywa, za to rozwija się w innym kierunku, dostatecznie przymykając oczy wścibskim urzędnikom.

Tutejszy mag nie lata na miotle. Wątpliwe jest też czy latają czarownice, skoro nie są skore do pokazywania się ludziom. Wolą odczytywać wiadomości zostawione w drzewnych dziuplach, choć nigdy nie wiesz, czy trafisz na właściwą dziuplę komunikacyjną. Nie każdy też chodzi z laską przy sobie, choć ci starsi preferują taki przedmiot, by ulżyć mięśniom. Nie mają też różdżek, choć niektóre kobiety je noszą. Nie żeby z nich czarować. Magia w tak małym elemencie drzewa była znikoma, a może nawet żadna… Magowie do tej pory kłócą się na temat magiczności drzew. Ale by je wbijać natrętnemu kochankowi. Przedmiot istnie diabelski w rękach wściekłej, bądź poirytowanej kobiety. Nie noszą też żadnych płaszczy, kapeluszy, czy innych dziwnych szat uświadamiających wszystkich wokół 'jestem magiem'. Magowie lubią działać w tajemnicy, nie rzucać się w oczy, a najchętniej nie istnieć w oczach innych ludzi. Bo dobry mag wie, że jak człowiek przestronny się dowie o ich bytności w okolicy, spokoju mu nie da swoimi prośbami o lepsze życie.

Tak oto przedstawia się Kraina Soul Society. Bieda i ubóstwo z tajnymi agentami w cieniu. Tylko ryzykanci chcą tam żyć, a jak widać jest ich całkiem sporo. Ciekawe ilu z nich postradało już zmysły od tego smrodu?

Ziewnął przeciągle, przykrywając się bardziej futrem. Ogień strzelał co jakiś czas, sypiąc w boki gorące iskry. Gwiazdy migały w oddali uspakajając rozchwiane nerwy. Nawet teraz nie było śladu po wietrze, jakby zabłądził gdzieś między górami. Co mu się czasami zdarza, bo nie ma dla niego nic wspanialszego niż rozmowy z samotnymi górami, które nic tylko pojękują na okrucieństwo górników, którzy rozdziewiczają je każdym ruchem tępych kilofów. Wiatr może się w tych historiach ponaśmiewać, skoro on sam lubi psocić, czy to górom, czy to ludziom, czy innym stworzeniom.

Mężczyzna przykrył się swoim futrem przymykając oczy. Był zmęczony i nie czuł nic innego poza otępiającym udarem. Nawet noc nie przynosiła mu ulgi, ani zioła, które wsypał do ogniska, by dać im trochę ukojenia przez zapach. Intencje były dobre, jednak słońce za mocno ich przypiekło, by którekolwiek z nich poczuło się lepiej.

_**Biedactwa. Spróbujcie cały dzień tachać wóz obładowany tym wszystkim. Kopyt nie czuję! KOPYT! Oj… Słuchasz mnie? Bez sensu jest gadać, skoro mnie nie słyszysz…**_

Chłopak usiadł ze stęknięciem, spoglądając na konia z chęcią mordu. Marzył jedynie o chwili snu. Jutro on miał cały dzień siedzieć na koźle i trzymać lejce, więc nie uśmiechało mu się być niewyspanym.

_**No co się patrzysz? Próbuję zbudować między nami więź… Źle ci?**_

_Trochę… Możesz się przymknąć, Shiro?_

_**Nie… Nie mam z kim gadać! Co ci szkodzi pogadać ze swoim jednorożcem?**_

_Jednorożec bez rogu…_

_**Urośnie! Zobaczysz, że urośnie!**_

_Na pewno. Idź spać._

_**Nie.**_

_Co nie?_

_**Nie idę spać. Chcę porozmawiać. Cały dzień mnie ignorowałeś!**_

_Dobranoc._

Położył się na nowo, przymykając oczy. Odkąd poznał swojego magicznego kompana, życie stało się istną katorgą, nie tylko przez gadatliwość zwierzaka, co przez jego pychę. Koń wydawał się przekonany o swojej wyższości i przekonanie go do najdrobniejszej pracy graniczyło z cudem. Ale pocieszał się tym, że w porównaniu do innych magów, jego zwierzak był dużych gabarytów. Przez co nie mógł mu się wpakowywać do łóżka czy innych miejsc dosyć prywatnych.

Shiro prychnął obrażony na tak jawne zignorowanie jego prośby. Wiedział, że jego pan nie przepada za rozmowami z nim, gdy jest w towarzystwie kogokolwiek, szczególnie swojej rodziny. Nie znosił po prostu min innych ludzi, którzy nie wiedzieli, skąd te nagłe grymasy na jego twarzy. Gdyby tylko mieli tak wygadanego konia! No, ale teraz była noc i mężczyzna smacznie spał, więc czemu nie mogli teraz pogadać? Skoro jako koń musiał czuwać nad ich skromnym obozem. Nie wiedział jakim cudem nie pomyśleli o tym zabezpieczeniu, ale ludzie w jego mniemaniu byli dziwni i lekkomyślni. Gdyby jednak poznać prawdę, to sam Shiro był zagrożeniem dla bagaży, szczególnie tych z żywnością.

_**Dobrze, nie chcesz gadać, to ja pogadam. Pewnego dnia, kiedy to sobie miziałeś się ze swoją narzeczoną, która wygląda jak żmija, nie wiem skąd u ciebie taki pociąg do jej ciała, ona prawie piersi nie ma, no ale nie wnikam, jesteś człowiekiem, a ja nie, no więc, ty sobie miziałeś się z nią w… akademii, co chyba jest nawet zabronione. Gdyby was nadmag przyłapał, to byś zapomniał jak wygląda człowiek. Jestem pewien, że zamieniłby cię w coś okropnego. Może w kleszcza? Albo komara! Szybko byś pożegnał się z tym światem…**_

_Zamknij się._

_**W każdym razie spotkałem się z Maru. No impreza była przednia. Tyle plotek od niego usłyszałem, że nie uwierzysz. Zaczęliśmy się też zastanawiać, czemu zwierzęta magów są białe. Czy to czyni nas niesamowitymi?**_

_Chyba w głupocie. Idź spać._

_**No a może to jakiś taki znak magiczny? No bo, ej, to musi coś oznaczać!**_

_ZAMKNIJ SIĘ!_

_**A zamknę się! Zamknę się i nigdy się już do ciebie się nie odezwę!**_

_I dobrze, przynajmniej będzie święty spokój._

_**Jeszcze zatęsknisz!**_

_Mowy nie ma!_

_**A za moją piękną grzywą rzucaną przez wiatr?**_

_ZAMKNIJ PYSK!_

_**Nie mówię pyskiem tylko umysłem. To różnica.**_

… _Idź spać. Proszę._

_**Dobra, panie wielki. Jutro dokończę swoje rozważania na temat białości magicznych stworzeń.**_

_Miałeś się już nigdy do mnie nie odzywać…?_

_**U jednorożca „nigdy" oznacza tylko dzień. **_

_Nieważne. _

Czasami naprawdę wolałby normalnego niemówiącego konia, który nie wtrynia się swoimi uwagami w jego umysł w najmniej odpowiednim momencie, bo jednak odraczanie snu nie jest najgorszym występkiem Shiro. Jest mistrzem w rozprawianiu nad swoim magicznym żywotem nawet w czasie, kiedy jego właściciel umila sobie czas z kobietami. Oczywiście jednorożec zawsze zaprzecza, by to robił specjalnie, ale nie umyka to uwadze, że ma do tego tendencje, przez to biedny chłopak nijak może się skupić na zaspokojeniu kochanek. A to, że młody mag próbował wszystkiego, by natręta się pozbyć, to rzecz oczywista. Nie tylko zamykał go w stajni spełniając wszystkie żywnościowe zachcianki, bo jak Shiro je to nie myśli, to i tak zanim dotarł do panny, to było po wszystkim. Próbował mu znaleźć klacz. No bo, co może zająć ogiera bardziej niż płodna klacz? Shiro jednak i w tym wypadku okazał się dosyć wybredny i żadna z proponowanych towarzyszek nie przypadła mu do gustu. Podobno się z nimi nie dogadywał, choć chłopak miał wątpliwości co do tego, kto z kim tu się nie dogadywał. Zabić go niestety nie mógł. Akademia kazałaby mu słono zapłacić za utratę swojego zwierzaka, a na to nie było go stać. Próbował się nawet uczyć blokad umysłowych, co by nie słyszeć jego jęczenia, jednak albo on był tak nieudolny, albo koń był tak zdolny.

I tak chcąc nie chcąc Shiro został w jego rodzinie i doprowadza go do szału. Aż dziwne, że nie wyłysiał.

Głowa kołysała mu się w rytmie chodu konia. Oczy co chwila mu się zamykały zapraszając do krainy snów. Całą noc spędził na słuchaniu przyszłego traktatu do magów mówionego przez Shiro. Gdyby jeszcze koń postanowił zerwać więź umysłową i dać mu spać, ale miał inne plany. Mówił głośno, jeśli to w ogóle możliwe w umyśle, i wyraźnie, dopytując się go czy użył poprawnej formy. Nie była to łatwa noc, nie dla niego. Jego koń za to nie wykazywał żadnej rozpaczy z tego, że nie spał. Podobno jednorożce nie potrzebują snu. Nawet porcja posiłku mu nie przeszkadzała, co pewnie było efektem zmielenia kilku połaci traw.

-Daleko jeszcze do tego Hueco Mundo?- Spojrzał się z rozpaczą na towarzysza, który w najlepsze drzemał.- Dzięki za odpowiedź…

_**Nawet twój ojciec nie chce z tobą rozmawiać. To nawet przykre.**_

_Zamknij się! To przez ciebie jestem w takim stanie!_

_**Chciałbyś. **_

Koń prychnął oburzony, puszczając smrodliwego bąka. Chłopak pobladł, krzywiąc się z obrzydzenia. Miał już dość tej podróży. Nie na to się pisał, gdy dostał zadanie od nadmaga. Miała to być prosta podróż do przyportowej wioski, do tamtejszego maga z wiadomością od rady. Misja banalnie prosta. Gdyby nie to, że jego ojciec postanowił mu się wprosić do podróży ze swoim całym tobołkiem, by pozałatwiać pewne sprawy w innych miastach. I oto podróż, która miała trwać miesiąc, trwała już przeszło dwa. Gdyby mógł chociaż zaglądać do domów uciech cielesnych! A tu nici! Jego rodziciel postanowił upilnować go w wierności.

_Dupczyć mi się chce…_

Shiro zaśmiał się, podrzucając wesoło głową. Chłopak spiorunował go wzrokiem, zapominając, że koń tego nawet nie widzi. Na szczęście nie musiał się kryć przed ojcem z takimi myślami. To był jedyny plus więzi umysłowej z koniem, choć i to było irytujące, gdy komentował jego zachowanie.

_**Biedaku… Może jednak w tym całym Hueco Mundo twój ojciec nie będzie cię tak strzegł i będziesz mógł zaszaleć.**_

_Dwa miesiące bez seksu… No kurwa. _

_**Ludzie… Jesteście takimi żałosnymi kreaturami. Jak można być uzależniony od tych spraw?**_

_Normalnie. Tak jak ty lubisz sobie pojeść jabłka._

_**Wypraszam sobie! Jabłka są jedzeniem! A nie wysiłkiem fizycznym. Aż tak bardzo chcesz mieć potomka? Mi by było szkoda plemników.**_

_Czy ty czasem się słuchasz? To, że żadna klacz nie była tak chora na umyśle, by dać ci się wyruchać, nie oznacza, że seks jest zły._

_**Ty do 15 roku życia nawet nie wiedziałeś jak wygląda naga kobieta.**_

_Skąd możesz to wiedzieć?_

_**Jestem twoim jednorożcem. Zresztą jesteś taką ciotą, że nic innego nie da się po tobie spodziewać.**_

_Skurwiel._

Shiro parsknął, potrząsając lekko głową. Nie miał ochoty na kontynuowanie rozmowy ze swoim panem, który był w kwaśnym nastroju. Tak, definitywnie było mu bliżej do cytryny niż do słodkiej truskawki. Chłopak westchnął tylko, wracając wspomnieniami do Seireitei i do jego dzielnic rozkoszy. Zagryzł dolną wargę, gdy przed oczami pojawiła się jego ulubiona maskotka.

Nazwa „maskotka" jest skądinąd dziwna. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że maskotki to najzwyklejsze ladacznice, które nie omieszkają dogodzić klientowi w najróżniejszy sposób. Jednak preferowały, by nazywać je inaczej, bardziej przymilnie i tak zamiast dziwkami, stały się maskotkami. Co niektórzy właściciele takich lokali uznali to za plus, że mogli zatrudniać kobiety do towarzystwa, nie oferując usług seksualnych, ale nazwa była jedna. Tylko czasem klient wychodził z takiego miejsca wściekły, bo przyszedł na ruchanie, dostał herbatę i szczebiotanie.

-Jeszcze tylko jedno miasto i koniec. Do domu. – Powiedział do siebie, potakując głową.

-Aż tak tęsknisz za swoją narzeczoną?- Jego ojciec odwrócił się na plecy, spoglądając się na niego z przymrużonych oczu.

-Taaa… Właśnie za nią. – Odparł sztywno, wpatrując się w ruszające się uszy konia.

-To dobrze. To znaczy, że mocno ją kochasz.

Shiro zaśmiał się ponownie zatrzymując się nagle. Chłopak zmarszczył brwi, mając ochotę go kopnąć.

-Shiro dzisiaj jest w dobrym nastroju, huh?

-Aż za dobrym. –Mruknął pod nosem, uderzając lejcami o boki konia.- Ruszaj, szkapo.

_**Uważaj sobie… Jestem jednorożcem, a nie szkapą!**_

_Jedź, nie marudź._

_**Gdybym tylko potrafił mówić! Powiedziałbym twojemu ojcu za czym ty tak tęsknisz! Na pewno nie za swoją narzeczoną. Może za jej tyłkiem, ale nie za nią samą! **_

_On to wie. Nie jest taki głupi, by nie zauważyć, że nie pałam do niej wielką miłością. _

… _**Ale, że niby co? Tak sobie żartuje z ciebie?**_

_Noooo, geniuszu._

_**Nienawidzę was!**_

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, sięgając po swój bukłak. Rzadko udawało mu się dogadać jednorożcowi, więc każdy taki moment traktował jak powód do świętowania. Co prawda Shiro miał inne zdanie na ten temat. Nie czuł się najlepiej ze świadomością, że nie rozumie ludzkiej komunikacji, jak choćby ten element, który człowiek nazwałby sarkazmem. Konie jednak mają to do siebie, że mówią wszystko wprost, z odrobiną uszczypliwości.

-Ichigo, spójrz tam!- Brunet wskazał ręką przed nich.

Rudzielec zmrużył oczy, by spostrzec to, co wskazywał jego ojciec. Jednak poza migoczącymi w oddali cieniami nie widział nic wartego uwagi. Słońce musiało uszkodzić jego wzrok.

-Hueco Mundo! Jesteśmy bliżej niż sądziłem!

-Nie mówiłeś, że Hueco Mundo znajduje się na pustyni…

-Nie? Musiałem zapomnieć.- Zaśmiał się pod nosem, poklepując go po plecach.

-Świetnie… Nie udałem się do Las Noches przez pustynię, a teraz jestem na jednej…

_**Przypadek? Nie sądzę. **_

_Pytał się kto ciebie?_

_**Nie, ale to zabawne… Wszyscy spłoniemy!**_

Normalnie uznałby gadanie Shiro za wyolbrzymianie faktów, jednak podróż w pełnym słońcu w kierunku pustyni nie nasuwała innego skojarzenia. Naprawdę mogą spłonąć od tego żaru.

-Nie wiem czy Shiro da ciągnąć wóz..

-Da radę. Teraz jest pora sucha, więc piasek jest twardy jak kamień.

_**Pocieszające. Nie ma co liczyć na wodę, huh?**_

Westchnął ciężko, nie widząc ratunku z tej sytuacji.


	2. 2 There's no one else here

Jeśli Ichigo mógłby mieć bardziej niezachęcającą minę do rozmowy, to prawdopodobnie cała kraina wypustoszałaby w sekundę. Był to jeden z jego niewielu dziwnych talentów. Robienie groźnych min czy tak znudzonych, że nawet nieboszczyk wydawał się przy nim radosny. Teraz jednak będąc tak skwaszonym nie ułatwiał ojcu rozmowy ze strażnikami, którzy nie byli zbyt ufni przyjezdnym.

_**Nie ma co, jesteś najżywszym człowiekiem jakiego ta ziemia widziała.**_

Spojrzał na swojego konia, który tylko kiwał głową rżąc cicho ze swojego żartu. Strażnicy spojrzeli się zdumieni na zwierzę, jednak nie powiedzieli głośno żadnej uwagi. Westchnęli pozwalając im przejechać. Papiery mieli czyste i nie było powodu by ich nie wpuszczać, poza miną młodszego mężczyzny.

-Ile można sprawdzać dwa świstki papieru? –Burknął poirytowany, popędzając Shiro.

_**Spokojnie z tymi wodzami. Lubię swój zadek w takim stanie jakim jest.**_

-Mnie się nie pytaj. Słyszałem, że Hueco Mundo od jakiegoś czasu zamknęło się na świat, ale nie spodziewałem się, że aż tak. – Ojciec wzruszył ramionami, chowając dokumenty do kieszeni. – Najpierw znajdziemy jakąś gospodę, a później pokręcimy się po mieście, może znajdziemy coś ciekawego.

Jechali przez zatłoczone ulice, choć w określeniu zatłoczone brakowało słowa tłoczone. Ulice były wypełnione piaskiem, obdartymi dzieciakami, które kradły dorosłym ich pieniądze, ale tych dorosłych było dosyć mało. Jak na pozycję, jaką zajmuje Hueco Mundo było to dość dziwne zjawisko.

Brak większych tłumów poza patrolami, które pojawiały się w częstotliwości równej komarom w nocy. Kiedy się tylko wydaje ludziom, że się ich pozbyli i wracają do snu, wtedy znowu słychać ich brzęczenie. Ichigo zmarszczył czoło, chmurząc się jeszcze mocniej. Normalnie byłoby to złym posunięciem, ale teraz dzieciak, który wdrapywał się na wóz, by skraść im trochę cennych rzeczy, widząc minę maga zwiał najszybciej jak potrafił, zostawiając dużo więcej kurzu niż ich wóz.

-Mam nadzieję, że szybko stąd wyjedziemy. –Burknął pod nosem, czując wewnętrzną frustrację, ani jednej ładnej kobiety w zasięgu wzroku.

_**Nie dość, że piach ci w zad wejdzie, to jeszcze sobie nie poruchasz, a przynajmniej nic ładnego.**_

Spiorunował konia wzrokiem, ale słysząc jego wesołe rżenie, zorientował się, że przecież koń go nie widzi, więc nie ma czego się bać. Westchnął, zaciskając mocniej szczęki. Musi opanować swoją żądzę dla dobra wspólnej, bezbolesnej podróży.

-Dziwne, wydawało mi się, że major Aizen jest dosyć… porządnym człowiekiem. – Isshin drapał się po brodzie, próbując zrozumieć sytuację miasta.

-Co masz na myśli mówiąc porządny?- Rudzielec spojrzał na niego z powątpieniem.

-No spójrz. Na ten wszechobecny piach!

_**On tak na serio? Przecież jesteśmy na pustyni… czego się spodziewał? Ulic brukowanych?**_

_Nie wiem… On mnie czasem… Zadziwia._

Nie odpowiedział mu. Odwrócił od niego wzrok, próbując zachować swoje normalne znużenie na twarzy, a jednak jego ojciec zawsze potrafił go zadziwić w różnych kwestiach, choć niekoniecznie pozytywnie. Czuł się zupełnie wtedy jak został oświecony w sprawach dorastania i pożądania cielesnego. Wywód jego ojca mógłby startować w konkursie na najgłupsze wyjaśnienie rzeczy oczywistych.

-Przepraszam czarującą panią…- Isshin nachylił się do przechodnia, zmuszając tym samym syna do zatrzymania wozu.

-Jestem mężczyzną…

_**Ale jaki czarujący… Może jego sobie weźmiesz na noc?**_

Ichigo zacisnął mocniej usta, by nie parsknąć śmiechem. Jego koń definitywnie nie miał wyczucia czasu z mówieniem swoich złotych myśli.

-Ach, przepraszam. –Brunet odparł speszony, drapiąc się po szyi.- Wie pan gdzie można znaleźć dobry nocleg?

-Pewnie u Braterstwa Pustyni…- Zawahał się na moment, przyglądając się im uważnie.- Lepiej nie wymawiajcie tej nazwy. To rodzeństwo jest… Specyficzne.

Nawet Shiro odwrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na mężczyznę ze zdumieniem. Nim jednak którykolwiek zdołał się odezwał, przechodzień zniknął w zaułkach miasta. Zrezygnowany Ichigo popędził konia, mając już dość obłażących ich dzieciaków, które były niczym mrówki w pobliżu cukru.

-Sporo się tu zmieniło od mojej ostatniej wizyty. – Isshin westchnął ciężko, spoglądając na czyste niebo. Nic nie zapowiadało zmiany pogody, choć burze piaskowe miały swoje kaprysy i nie zawsze lubiły ostrzegać przed wizytacją.

-A kiedy ty tu byłeś ostatnio?

-Jak miałem z 10 lat…

_**Zważywszy na to, że teraz dobiega 50, to całkiem dobrą ma pamięć, co nie?**_

Ichigo skrzywił się na ten komentarz. Wiedział, że jego ojciec nie zawsze pamiętał o byciu normalnym, ale wspominanie miasta ze swojego dzieciństwa było już sporym nietaktem. Szczególnie gdy człowiek wypowiada się o politycznych sprawach jakby bywał w tych miejscach co roku. Ichigo zaczynał podejrzewać, że to cecha wspólna wszystkich starszych ludzi.

Po pokrętnych wskazówkach i upewnianiem ich, że to miejsce jest dobre o ile zachowa się milczenie dotyczące nazwy, za każdym razem wpadali w jeszcze większy mętlik i wcale im się to nie podobało, bo nikt nie chciał wchodzić w szczegóły. Ludzie byli dziwnie ogólnikowi i zdystansowani. Nikt ich nawet nie zachęcał do kupienia jakichś tanich podróbek najlepszych marek, czy choćby klątw. A to już było dziwne, bo w każdym mieście czarny rynek kwitł w najlepsze, w porównaniu do legalnych białych rynków.

Dotarli do gospody. Gospoda była raczej domem rodzinnym z miejscem na konia i wóz. Przez jej wielkość było wątpliwe, by znalazło się dobre miejsce dla nich, ale nie należało skreślać miejsca przez wygląd, tak jak nie należy oceniać książki po okładce. Chyba, że okładka naprawdę jest ładna. Taka ładna, że szkoda jej nie wziąć.

Weszli do środka zderzając się ze specyficznym zapachem. Była to woń gniazda dżdżownic pod wilgotną podgniłą ziemią. Nikt nigdy nie był aż tak mały i tak zdesperowany, by znaleźć się w takim miejscu. Nie wiadomo jak dokładnie opisać ten zapach, ale to właśnie był ten. Źródłem tej woni okazała się wielka pustynna dżdżownica. Była duża, że ledwo mieściła się w salonie. Samo trzymanie takiego zwierzaka w domu było absurdalne. W tym momencie zrozumieli dlaczego ludzie tak dziwnie mówili. I dlaczego nie należy wierzyć przechodniom.

-Um przepraszam?- Isshin zaczął nieśmiało, próbując uniknąć gluta lecącego z pyska dżdżownicy.

-GOŚCI! MAMY GOŚCI! GOŚCI!- Piskliwy kobiecy głos odezwał się za robakiem wzbudzając w nich jeszcze większy niepokój niż obecność śliniącego się zwierzaka.

-A ja myślałem, że Shiro jest koszmarem sennym…- Ichigo mruknął pod nosem, chowając ręce do kieszeni.

_**No widzisz, wreszcie zaczynasz mnie doceniać… najwyższa pora!**_

Przed nimi w obłokach dymu stanęła całkiem wysoka, jak na kobietę, zielonowłosa istota, która najpewniej była spokrewniana ze skrzatami leśnymi. Tylko one mają zielone włosy, ale przez jej wzrost została wygnana ze swojej społeczności dłoniowych ludzi.

-Nazywam się Nel! Jestem właścicielką tej gospody! W czym mogę pomóc?- Podskakiwała z radości, kręcąc się niekomfortowo wokół nich, szczególnie młodego maga, któremu nie umknęły walory kobiety.

-Szukamy pokoju na kilka nocy.- Isshin powiedział najspokojniej jak potrafił. Kilka lat małżeństwa raczej go pozbawiło normalnych męskich odruchów przy widoku prawie nagiej kobiety.

-POKOJU?! U NAS?! PESCHE! DONDOCHAKKA! MAMY GOŚCI! PRAWDZIWYCH GOŚCI!- Nel darła się najgłośniej jak potrafiła, próbując przepchnąć swojego zwierzaka na bok.- To jest Bawabawa.

Ichigo nie był pewien czy nocleg w tym miejscu jest najlepszą decyzją, choć z drugiej strony nie miał co liczyć, że jakiś mieszkaniec jednak okaże im łaskę i powie im o prawdziwej gospodzie. Zresztą jakby mógł sprawić przykrość tak pięknej kobiecie?

_**Po prostu twój penis od ciebie wymaga ruchania. **_

_Pytał się kto ciebie? To, co robię ze swoim ciałem jest moją sprawą, nie twoją._

_**Moją. Twoja opinia jest moją opinią. **_

Nic nie odpowiedział swojemu koniowi, było to raczej bezcelowe zważywszy na to, że jest zwierzęciem, które nie orientowało się w świecie ludzi. Za to przed nim stanęli nie kto inny jak gnom w towarzystwie Hormingi, czyli człowieka zmutowanego z mrówką. Wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o tych nieznośnych owadach, które za każdym razem go obchodziły, gdy spędzał czas z kobietami.

_**Nikt ci się nie każe gruchać na łące.**_

-Ten niski to Dondochakka, a wysoki to Pesche. Są moimi braćmi!

-Macie jednych rodziców?- Mruknął zrezygnowany, nie chcąc nawet wnikać w szczegóły, ale był to automatyczny odruch, zadawanie pytań nie na miejscu.

-Nie… Ale wychowaliśmy się razem!

-To w takim razie nie jesteście rodzeństwem.

-TO CZYM MY JESTEŚMY?!- Wrzasnęli wspólnie odsuwając się od nich nieznacznie.

Isshin westchnął waląc syna w tył głowy. Czasem miał dość jego nietaktowności i dziwnego spojrzenia na świat.

-Oczywiście, że jesteście rodzeństwem. Mój syn jest upośledzony psychicznie.

Ichigo spiorunował go wzrokiem, masując się po obolałej skroni. Nel była widocznie zadowolona z takiej odpowiedzi, bo od razu pognała do blatu i wręczyła im klucz do ich pokoju.

-Po schodach, drugi po prawej. – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, pokazując swoje białe zęby. Jak na skrzata miała czym się chwalić.

Udali się do swojego pokoju, by odłożyć swoje tobołki. Jak na taką gospodę pokój okazał się dosyć schludny. Dwa łóżka stojące przy ścianach, jedno okno wychodzące w kierunku centrum miasta, dodatkowo stolik przy nim na drobne klamoty. Isshin zadowolony położył swój tobołek na łóżku i rozpiął koszulę.

-Wezmę szybką kąpiel, a później pójdziemy na miasto.

Ichigo przytaknął lekkim skinieniem głowy, leżąc już na łóżku sprawdzając jego miękkość. Gdy tylko ojciec zniknął za drzwiami przeciągnął się, strzelając każdym stawem. Uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, mając dobre przeczucia co do wizytacji w tym mieście. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że dostanie trochę wolności i będzie mógł wreszcie zapoznać się z jakimiś kobietami, a już na pewno z właścicielką gospody.

_**A ty jak zwykle myślisz tylko o ruchaniu…**_

_Myślę o czym chcę. Dawno tego nie robiłem, a mam swoje potrzeby._

_**Faceci**_…

_Sam jesteś facetem, Shiro._

_**Jestem ogierem. Nie facetem. **_

_Jak chcesz, ty po prostu masz potrzebę gadania, a nie kopulowania. _

_**Wychodzę na tym dużo lepiej niż ty. Ale powiem ci, że stajnię mają całkiem klawą. I umieją zająć się jednorożcem.**_

_Zważywszy na ich reakcje na nasze przybycie łatwo zgadnąć, że goście nie są u nich na porządku dziennym… Nic dziwnego, że traktują nas po królewsku._

_**I o to chodzi!**_

Zaśmiał się z komentarza swojego konia. Trudno mu było przywyknąć do nazywania go jednorożcem. Mimo usilnych prób białego partnera, to nazwa jakoś nie chciała mu wejść do języka. Normalnie pewnie nie byłby zachwycony myślą, że może zgadzać się z nim, ale wyjątkowo oboje dostali naprawdę zacne powitanie. Gdyby jeszcze wieczorem udałoby mu się zabawić, to całą podróż mógłby nawet uznać za pomyślną.

Isshin wrócił wcześniej niż się spodziewał. Miał na sobie nowe szaty i był wyraźnie gotowy na badanie miasta z lat dziecięcych. Popędził swojego syna, który jedynie się przebrał w coś świeżego i ruszył za brunetem, uśmiechając się figlarnie do Nel, która wycierała właśnie stoły. Widząc jego minę, pisnęła zaskoczona i zakryła usta szmatką rumieniąc się delikatnie.

-Ładna ta cała Nel, prawda synu?- Ojciec spojrzał na niego przenikliwe, oczekując jakiegoś zaprzeczenia.

-Jak na skrzata wyjątkowo ładna. Aż dziwne, że nie ma męża. Chociaż z takimi braćmi to chyba nic dziwnego…- Odpowiedział spokojnie, rozglądając się na boki.

-Uroda to nie wszystko, Ichigo.

-Oczywiście, że nie… -Mruknął znużony kompletnie w duchu się z nim nie zgadzając. Wygląd był ważny. Każdy normalny właśnie w ten sposób ocenia innych.

-Trzymaj pieniądze przy sobie.

-Przecież wiem. Złodzieje są wszędzie. – Fuknął poirytowany odpędzając jakiegoś dzieciaka od siebie. –Jak muchy do gnoju. Ciekawe czy mają jakiś specjalny węch na złoto?

Isshin uśmiechnął się pod nosem z komentarza syna, ale nic nie odpowiedział. Wiedział, że różnili się od siebie dosyć mocno, ale było to efektem innego doświadczenia życiowego i trzymania dziecka z dala od niebezpieczeństw. Normalny rodzic powinien wręcz popychać dziecko, by poznało każdy ból, jaki istnieje na świecie, by stając się dorosłym był odporny na wszystko wokół. Jednak jego zona usilnie próbowała trzymać swoje dzieci z daleka od bólu i cierpienia, dlatego owinęła każdą krawędź poduszkami, a świeczki trzymała prawie pod sufitem, nie mówiąc już o gotowaniu na zimno. To były ciężkie lata, ale efekt tego był jeszcze bardziej opłakany. W życiu nie spotkał się z większą marudą niż jego własny syn, a jego niechęć do ciężkiej pracy była wręcz godna podziwu. Tak samo jego prędkość, gdy znajdował się naprzeciwko jakiś robaków. I kto powiedział, że bezstresowe wychowanie jest najlepsze dla dziecka?

Wreszcie po dłuższej wędrówce przystanęli przy jednym ze straganów z różnymi ziołami. Staruszka, która siedziała za nim wyglądała jakby spała, ale czuli na sobie jej nieufny wzrok. Ichigo sięgnął po małą flaszeczkę podziwiając jej bordową barwę. Nigdy jeszcze nie widział takiej mikstury, a raczej o takim kolorze. Mógłby przysiąść, że to jest krew zważywszy na to, że na dnie kolor wchodził bardziej w czerń. Gdy podniósł ją do słońca barwa stała się czerwona niczym truskawki. Po chwili z jego brzucha wydobyło się ciche burczenie. Zaczerwieniony opuścił rękę patrząc czy ktoś usłyszał.

-Przepraszam, co to za mikstura?

Staruszka otworzyła jedno oko, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Uśmiechnęła się nagle promiennie, wstając energicznie. Isshin i Ichigo zaskoczeni zrobili krok w tył, nie wiedząc, co się dzieje.

-To, mój panie, jest miejscowy produkt. Kropla tej mikstury wyleczy każdą ranę i każdą chorobę! Stu procentowa gwarancja działalności!

Jeśli kiedyś byliście na rynku, gdzie sprzedawcy przekrzykują się wzajemnie, by zdobyć klientów, a później ze sztucznym entuzjazmem opowiadali o walorach towarów, to wiecie jak się czuli nasi bohaterowie. To dziwne uczucie irytacji i pośpiechu, które ogarnia człowieka jest mocno niebezpieczne. Szczególnie gdy jesteś magiem.

-Z czego to jest zrobione?- Isshin, jako znawca ziół nigdy nie spotkał się z takim preparatem i był wystarczająco pazerny, by chcieć się dowiedzieć.

-Tajemnica miastowa. Nikt tego nie wie. Major wydaje towar w małej ilości.- Wzruszyła ramionami, wyrywając rudzielcowi buteleczkę. –Za jedną flaszką trzeba zapłacić 100 złotych dukatów.

Spojrzeli na nią zaskoczeni, tak wygórowana cena za taki towar była dosyć podejrzana. Nic dziwnego, że miasto tak upadło. Kto miałby tyle pieniędzy na taką małą buteleczkę magicznego preparatu? Może jakaś gwiazda estrady, ale nie zwykły człowiek. Pokręcili głowami, nie mogąc pozwolić sobie na taki zakup. W ramach przeprosin kupili inne tańsze rzeczy i ruszyli dalej oglądając obce im towary. I na każdym straganie zobaczyli tą samą bordową flaszkę.

Pod wieczór, kiedy wreszcie wrócili do swojego pokoju, opadli bez sił na łóżka zrzucając z siebie tobołki z zakupami. Ichigo myślał jedynie o wizycie w gorących źródłach. Już nawet zapomniał o swoim planie poderwania właścicielki gospody. Był zbyt zmęczony całodniową wędrówką po zakamarkach miasta oraz oglądaniem dziwnych towarów i jeszcze dziwniejszych twarzy.

-Co myślisz na temat tej tajemniczej buteleczki? – Isshin odezwał się poważnym głosem, a to nic dobrego nie wróżyło.

-Nie wiem… Zapewne podejrzane…- Westchnął ciężko zdejmując koszulę. – Każde miasto ma swoje ta…

Isshin rzucił mu czarny strój uśmiechając się złowieszczo. Chłopak spojrzał pytająco na niego, choć w głębi duszy wiedział, co go czeka. A to wcale nie będzie miłe, o nie. Szczególnie, że jeszcze kilka lat temu oberwał za podobne wyczyny.

-Udasz się do zamku Majora i zbadasz sprawę.

_Czemu to zawsze ja?_

Zrezygnowany przebrał się w nowe ciuchy, wiedząc dobrze, że nie ma co walczyć ze swoim ojcem. Z ich dwójki tylko on umiał się podkradać i znał magię, która może mu pozwolić w razie czego uciec, gdyby go przyłapano. Nie żeby kiedykolwiek myślał o karierze złodzieja… No może czasem zdarzało mu się tak pomyśleć, ale to głównie dlatego, że złodzieje mieli coś wspólnego z kotami, a kocia sprawność zawsze była w cenie.

-Co ci tak zależy?- Spytał się naiwnie, nasuwając na twarz maskę.

-Bo lubię znać tajemnice innych, zresztą jesteś magiem, a to miasto go nie posiada. Chyba powinieneś sprawdzić kto wykonuje magiczny eliksir?

Zmielił w ustach przekleństwo, wychodząc przez okno. To prawda, że jako mag jego czujność powinna być dużo wyższa, ale kogo to obchodziło tak naprawdę? Posiadanie maga w mieście nie było obowiązkiem, było po prostu miłym gestem każdego majora, sołtysa, czy innego spasionego zarządcy, który zamiast dbać o ludzi upijał się za ich pieniądze. No i to handel. Każdy sobie może powiedzieć, że gwarantuje skuteczność, ale ostatecznie zawsze okazuje się, że jest zupełnie inaczej. I ostatecznie nie miał nakazu od nadmaga na takie partyzantki. Powinien napisać raport, wysłać go i po konsultacji ze wszystkimi członkami komisji po roku może wysłaliby tu kogoś do kontroli. Nikt nigdy nie widział powodu do pośpiechu. Odkąd wszelkie wojny zanikły w granicach kraju, to nikomu się nie chciało przestrzegać prawa.

Stanął na dachu kilka ulic od zamku, przyglądając się strażnikom na dole. Wydawali się pijani i kompletnie niezainteresowani tym, co się dzieje wokół nich. Nie żeby marudził, dzięki temu może przedrzeć się niezauważony.

_**Uważaj na siebie, ogierze…**_

_Obudziłeś się? _

_**Ja nigdy nie śpię… Kiedy nie śpię.**_

_Logiczne…_

Zeskoczył z dachu i podkradł się do białych murów zamkowych. Ściany były wilgotne, a nawet pokryte czymś lepkim, co miało nieprzyjemny fetor. Skrzywił się z obrzydzenia nie chcąc nawet myśleć w jakie rejony się dostał. Oczywiście wkradanie się do zwykłego domu jest dużo prostsze niż włamanie się do zamku, w którym na każdym kroku znajdują się strażnicy, a ty jesteś uzbrojony tylko w lichą magię trzeciego rzutu. W takich sytuacjach brak maga w mieście jest wprost zbawieniem, jako że magowie opiekunowie musieli być pierwszego stopnia.

Nie wiedział skąd tylu strażników, ale definitywnie mu to nie pomagało w dostaniu się w jakieś pobliskie okno. Zmrużył oczy, próbując uspokoić rosnącą frustrację. Nie był mistrzem spędzania kilku minut w jednej pozie, szczególnie niewygodnej.

_**Było urodzić się pająkiem. **_

_Było urodzić się kamieniem._

_**Ty tak najeżdżasz na kamienie, a może on też mają uczucia?**_

_Tak, równie głębokie jak twój kał._

…_**Wiesz, nigdy się nie pytałem mojego kału… o nic… **_

_Jeszcze by mi tego brakowało, żebyś gadał z własnym zadkiem._

Wypuścił ze świstem powietrze relaksując mięśnie, gdy wreszcie strażnicy oddalili się od niego. Podbiegł szybko do najbliższego okna i wślizgnął się do środka. Stęknął, gdy zderzył się z twardą podłogą.

_Tyle, jeśli chodzi o moją kocią sprawność…_

_**Kocia sprawność… Chyba w lizaniu…**_

Zmielił w ustach przekleństwo, nie mając czasu na wykłócanie się z własnym koniem na temat, który mógł zostać omówiony później. Skrył się w cieniu zastanawiając się, gdzie właściwie powinien podążyć. Nigdy nie był w tym zamku, ani w ogóle żadnym zamku podejrzanym o jakieś matactwa.

_**Może szukaj w piwnicy? Wszystkie śmieci się tam trzyma, nie?**_

_Lepszy taki pomysł niż żaden. Przynajmniej coś zrobię…_

Ruszył powoli wzdłuż holu nasłuchując nadejścia strażników nic jednak nie słyszał, co go nawet niepokoiło. Spodziewał się tony strażników zupełnie jak na zewnątrz, tymczasem zamek owiała ściana ciszy.

Poczuł jak kręci mu się w nosie, co niechybnie oznaczało, że kichnie. Ze załzawionymi oczami biegł najciszej jak tylko mógł przed siebie. Musiał zdążyć zanim kichnie. Niestety tutejsi magowie cierpieli na wszelakie alergie, co wyrażali głośnym kichnięciem w towarzystwie złotych klejących się smarków. Dosyć nieprzyjemna sprawa i kompletnie nieuleczalna. Gdyby jeszcze wiedziano, co powoduje ten atak, możnaby się zabezpieczyć, a tak? Pozostało tylko uciekać z czarnego punktu alergii.

Przystanął przy schodach oddychając głęboko. Atak minął i mógł spokojnie kontynuować swoje śledztwo. Spojrzał się krzywo na kraty, które uniemożliwiały mu zejście w dół. Był to dosyć osobliwy przypadek chronienia zawartości piwnicy, jeśli się nie było szynkarzem. Rozejrzał się po ścianach za jakimś kluczem, ale poza pochodnią nic nie znalazł.

To jednak nie było dla niego większym problemem. Od dziecka bawił się w otwieranie wszelkich drzwi bez klucza, na Czarodziejskim Uniwersytecie także bawił się w bycie tym złym. Dodatkowo znał kilka przydatnych zaklęć.

Uśmiechnął się zwycięsko dotykając zamek, to nie powinno mu zająć zbyt wiele czasu. Może poza zamkiem ochrona była dosyć spora, ale w środku mógł robić co mu się podoba i nie bać się, że zostanie przyłapany. Oczywiście nie zamierzał tego sprawdzać.

Zamek ustąpił szybciej niż się spodziewał. Zmarszczył brwi w niemym pytaniu o sens takiej ochrony. Stał w ciszy nasłuchując jakichkolwiek kroków, ale nic nie nastąpiło. Wzruszył ramionami i ruszył powoli w dół oświecając sobie drogę zaklęciem iluminacyjnym.

_**Ciekawe co tam znajdziesz? Może jakieś rozkładające się trupy magów?**_

_Myślę, że komisja zauważyłaby brak magów. Zamknij się, jestem wystarczająco podenerwowany._

_**Będzie dobrze, przecież jesteś super ekstra magiem trzeciej kategorii. **_

Czuł jak żyłka pulsuje mu na skroni, ale nie odezwał się ani słowem. Już nieraz się przekonał, że jego koń nie należy do zbyt uprzejmych istot na tej planecie. Ma też tendencję do zwalania winy na innych. Niestety tylko on go słyszał, więc nie miał jak udowodnić swojej niewinności w większości wypadków.

Zszedł z ostatniego stopnia rozglądając się po wąskim korytarzu. Drzwi wzdłuż niego sugerowały, że było to pomieszczenie używane w celach dyscyplinarnych, ale w porównaniu do innych takich miejsc, nie było wypełnione jękiem torturowanych ludzi. Nabrał powietrza ruszając przed siebie. Zaglądał do każdej celi, czując rosnący niepokój. Nie było tu nikogo, a mimo to krata na górze była zamknięta. Nie jakoś specjalnie mocno, ale mimo wszystko zamknięta.

_**Może bimber wędzą?**_

_Nie wiem, Shiro… Ale ojciec ma rację, coś jest tu nie tak. _

_**Chcesz żebym przybył ci na ratunek?**_

_Nie. Nie musisz. Poradzę sobie._

Stanął przy kolejnej kracie, która uniemożliwiała zejście w głębsze rejony lochów. Przyłożył rękę do zamku wypowiadając zaklęcie otwierające, ale nic się nie stało. Zagryzł wargę kucając, by lepiej się przyjrzeć przeszkodzie.

Nie był to jakiś szczególnie wyszukany zamek. Widział ich trochę w Seretei, ale w porównaniu do nich, ten był chroniony zaklęciem i bez klucza nie ruszy dalej.

Zagryzł wargę, wypuszczając ciężko powietrze z nozdrzy. Bez klucza nie dostanie się w dalsze rejony piwnicy. Kucnął w cieniu, by przemyśleć swoją strategię. Nawet wiedząc w jakim jest położeniu wolał nie ryzykować bliskiego spotkania z kimkolwiek. Gdyby był magiem pierwszej kategorii potrafiłby zmieniać kształt, więc przejście między kratami nie byłoby takie trudne, ale niestety był tym, kim był.

W powietrzu rozległ się stukot ciężkich kroków. Zmarszczył brwi, zwalniając oddech. Obserwował uważnie stronę, z której przyszedł, jako że była to jedyna droga, z której ktoś mógłby się zjawić i faktycznie po chwili niedaleko niego stanął strażnik. Wysoki i równie szeroki, zdumiony takim widokiem mrugnął kilka razy próbując się przekonać, że to nie sen. Podłoga zdawała się krzyczeć z bólu pod takim ciężarem. Gdyby przyjrzał się uważnie, zauważyłby już małe pęknięcia idące od nóg strażnika.

Jednak jego wzrok spoczął na kluczu uwieszonym przy pasie obok miecza. Uśmiechnął się drwiąco dziękując losowi za takie szczęście. Sformułował odpowiednie zaklęcie lewitacyjnie i obserwował jak klucz powoli oddala się od właściciela ku niemu nie zostając zauważonym. Strażnik zmielił siarczyste przekleństwo i udał się z powrotem na zewnątrz.

Nie zmienił pozycji przez kilka minut trzymając mocno swoją zdobycz. Jednak preferował spotkania z olbrzymami, łatwiej od nich wszystko zabrać, nie bojąc się przy okazji konsekwencji. Wypuścił cicho powietrze i wsunął klucz do zamka, który z łatwością ustąpił.

_Ciekawe czy każdy strażnik ma taki klucz?_

_**Pewnie miałeś tylko fart głupiego.**_

_Dzięki, Shiro._

Zamknął za sobą kratę i ruszył szybkim krokiem w dół. Spędził tu już zbyt wiele czasu, a jak przywita go tu świt, będzie miał niskie szanse na ucieczkę. Na samym dole powitały go tylko jedne drzwi. Podszedł do nich ostrożnie zaglądając przez wąską szparę. Do jego nozdrzy doszedł zapach rozkładu i metaliczny posmak krwi. Skrzywił się z obrzydzenia, otwierając powoli drzwi. Z początku nic nie zauważył. Pomieszczenie było owiane ciemnością i nie dochodziło do niego żadne światło. Wymówił szybko zaklęcie iluminacyjne i rozejrzał się po małej celi.

Naprzeciwko niego przy ścianie siedziała przypięta do łańcuchów naga kobieta. Jej długie karmelowe włosy opadały na podłogę zakrywając nieznacznie jędrne piersi. Przełknął z trudem ślinę podchodząc do niej bliżej, pod swoimi stopami zobaczył białe pierze, które pokrywało całą podłogę.

Dopiero gdy stanął przy niej zauważył na jej nadgarstkach zaschniętą krew i świeże rany po cięciach. Mógł z łatwością obliczyć ile miała kości pod skórą tak bardzo była wychudzona, jednak to, co się mu rzuciło najbardziej to rany na plecach, z których wychodziły czarne pióra.

Zakrył nos i usta dłonią, nie mogąc znieść odoru, który emanował od niej. Nie wiedział, co odkrył dokładnie, ale definitywnie nikt o tej istocie nie wiedział.

-Cholera.


	3. 3 The smile we forgot and become strong

Jeśli kiedykolwiek próbowaliście wynieść ciało psa z domu pozostając niezauważeni, wiecie, że jest to zadanie z typu niewykonalnych. Zawsze znajdzie się ktoś, kto akurat musi spoglądać w waszą stronę, a nocą ktoś musi cierpieć na bezsenność. Gdybyście jednak robili coś szczytnego, to nawet mucha się wami nie zainteresuje.

W takiej właśnie sytuacji był Ichigo, trzymający nagie ciało dziewczyny na rękach i czający się za kolumną. Jak na złość wszyscy strażnicy postanowili się zebrać przy zejściu do piwnic i plotkować. Zajęcie dosyć szczytne, bo przynajmniej nie spali, ale aktualnie z goła niepotrzebne, przynajmniej w oczach rudzielca. Spojrzał się strapiony na dziewczynę, która nadal będąc nieprzytomną była tak samo blada, jak kilka minut temu. Jej płytki oddech i przemarsz skurczy nie mówił nic dobrego na temat stanu jej zdrowia. Pomijając oczywiście fakt woni rozpadu, który się od niej unosił.

_Shiro… Dasz radę tutaj przyjść?_

…

_Shiro?_

…

_SHIRO?!_

_**Co? Ach, to ty… **__**Czego? Wyrwałeś mnie z najpiękniejszego snu, jaki kiedykolwiek miałem… **_

_To nieważne. Chcę żebyś przybył do zamku._

_**Mam ci ratować zadek?**_

_Można tak powiedzieć._

_**Piszę się na to!**_

Normalnie ich rozmowa ciągnęłaby się wieczność, bo Ichigo lubił wychodzić zwycięsko z ich sprzeczek, ale tym razem naprawdę nie miał czasu. Jego uwaga była skupiona na grupce mężczyzn, którzy dopalali swoje fajki i zbierali się do kontynuowania swoich patroli. Było to dosyć dziwne zjawisko, bo żaden nie okazywał najmniejszego zainteresowania zejściem do piwnic. Może jednak zapach nie był aż tak odrażający jak myślał, albo nie czuli go, bo nie chcieli.

Dziewczyna stęknęła w jego ramionach, jej włosy zsunęły się z niej i zawisły bezwolnie, drażniąc jego odsłoniętą skórę. Gdyby miał więcej światła, a dziewczyna nie była w stanie umierającym, pewnie uznałby ją za dosyć ładną.

_**Um… Panie?**_

_Co jest, Shiro?_

_**Nie uwierzysz… Ale zatrzymali mnie strażnicy… Podobno koniom nie wolno chodzić bezpańsko po ulicach…**_

_No chyba sobie żartujesz?!_

_**Chciałbym…**_

Zaklął pod nosem, zaciskając mocniej dłonie na ciele dziewczyny. Nie usłyszał żadnej reakcji na to, wiedział tylko, że coś w nim kazało mu się wynosić z tego zamku jak najszybciej. Zabrać jak najdalej od ludzi, którzy doprowadzili ją do tego stanu. Nie wiedział jak nazywa się to uczucie, ale dawało wystarczająco motywacji, by w momencie zniknięcia ostatniego strażnika, wystrzelić z ukrycia i pognać do najbliższego okna i po prostu wyskoczyć z niego.

Stęknął, gdy jego nogi znalazły się na ziemi, a wzdłuż ciała przebieg nieprzyjemny skurcz nerwowy. Nabrał powietrza, by nie wrzasnąć z całej siły i pognał w cień, pilnując by w dalszym ciągu pozostać niezauważonym. Dopiero po kilku minutach zorientował się, że w dalszym ciągu ma klucz i musi go oddać jakiemuś strażnikowi… Najlepiej oczywiście temu samemu, ale szczęście nie uśmiecha się dwa razy do tej samej osoby w ciągu jednej nocy. Szczególnie, jeśli ta osoba to mag trzeciej kategorii.

Zatrzymał się w wąskiej uliczce między budynkami i położył delikatnie dziewczynę na ziemi. Wyprostował się nasłuchując wszelkich śladów pościgu, jednak miasto było w dalszym ciągu pogrążone w ciszy.

Cofnął się do murów zamkowych wyczekując nadejścia jakiegoś patrolu, ale jak na złość, los nie był mu już tak przychylny i nikt się nie pojawiał. Wściekły rzucił klucz przez okno ignorując jego dalsze losy, a gdyby był uważniejszy usłyszałby jak klucz uderza o drogocenną wazę i rozbija ją na drobne kawałki budząc wszystkich w odległości pięciu sypialń.

Ichigo w tym czasie, kiedy zamek budził się w zdumieniu i panice (głównie ze strony strażników na widok klucza, który powinien być przypięty do jakiegoś paska któregoś z nich, a nie leżeć sobie bezwiednie na podłodze), dotarł do dziewczyny obok, u której stał już Shiro, który nie omieszkał ją obwąchać i żuć jej włosy.

-No chyba oszalałeś! Wypluj natychmiast jej włosy!- Warknął wściekle, zachowując przy tym najniższe dźwięki, na jakie było stać jego gardło.

_**Ale one są dobre…**_

_Twoje mięso pewnie też jest dobre. Wypluwaj!_

Shiro spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem, jednak posłusznie wypluł włosy i odwrócił się tyłem do niego. Ichigo podszedł do dziewczyny krzywiąc się na widok pokrywającej ją śliny i odoru, który ponownie uderzył w niego. Posadził ją na plecach swojego jednorożca (bez rogu) i ruszyli w stronę ich gospody.

_To jak się uwolniłeś od patrolu?_

_**Nijak… Jakieś kobiety wyszły z czerwonego budynku i zaciągnęły ich do środka.**_

_Farciasz_.

_**Większy od ciebie, kto to jest? Śmierdzi śmiercią.**_

_Wiem… Może ojciec coś pomoże…_

Shiro nie odpowiedział. Wyczuł w głosie swojego pana nutkę poczucia winy związanego ze stanem nieznajomej. Rzadko widział go tak przybitego, więc nie wiedział czy był to stan, w którym mógłby sobie pozwolić na jakiś żart.

Gdy dotarli do gospody, z wielkim trudem wspiął się na dach stajni z dziewczyną przewieszoną przez ramię. Westchnął, starając się ignorować ból nadwyrężonych mięśni. Dawno się tak nie ruszał, ani nie dźwigał nikogo, choć waga towarzyszki była zaskakująco lekka.

Wślizgnął się przez uchylone okno do pokoju i wypuścił ciężko powietrze. Cały stres zszedł z niego natychmiastowo, wywracając go nieomalże. Isshin otworzył powoli oczy, nie spodziewając się takiego widoku. Zmarszczył nos, pod wpływem drażniącego go odoru śmierci.

-Ichigo! Co się stało?- Zerwał się z łóżka, podchodząc do chłopaka, który zastanawiał się, czy powinien położyć ją na łóżku, czy nie.

-Um… Później wyjaśnię… Jak się jej pozbędę z rąk. – Mruknął cicho, brzmiąc tak jakby miał zaraz omdleć.

Isshin zdjął z jego łóżka poduszkę i kołdrę zostawiając same prześcieradło, na którym położył gruby materiał z ich wozu, który służył im za derkę dla Shiro w zimniejsze noce. Rudzielec z ulgą położył dziewczynę na łóżko, a sam opadł bez sił na drugie.

Jego ojciec spojrzał na niego krytycznie, ale zanim cokolwiek powiedział na temat tego wszystkiego, spojrzał na nieznajomą i poczuł nieprzyjemne mrowienie w głowie. To nie był dobry znak. Kucnął przy niej i badał każdą część jej ciała, będąc pod wrażeniem woli życia. Cięcia na rękach, odwodnienie, wychudzenie i te gnijące rany na plecach, z których wystawały czarne pióra.

-Będziesz w stanie jej pomóc?

-Nie wiem… To nie jest człowiek…- Mruknął zmieszany, spoglądając na syna z powątpiewaniem. Widział już wiele okaleczonych ludzi, tych bliższych śmierci i tych dalszych. Ale jeszcze nigdy nie miał takiego przypadku.

-To kim ona jest?

To, że Ichigo był zaskoczony tą informacją, specjalnie go nie zdziwiło. Na tym świecie owszem żyją inne istoty niż ludzie, ale są tak powszechne, że czasami trudno uznać ich za inną społeczność. Szczególnie, gdy się jest magiem i spędza się sporo czasu z nimi. Elfy, gnomy, skrzaty, krasnoludy i inne dziwactwa były czymś naturalnym, czymś, co nie dziwiło. Zaskoczyły go za to emocje na jego twarzy, wyglądał na zmartwionego, jakby miał utracić kogoś bliskiego sobie, a przecież… Nie znał tej kobiety.

-Wygląda mi na anioła.

Cisza, jaka zapadła po tych słowach była dotkliwa nawet w jego uszach. Anioły są bytem z legend, nikt nie widział anioła, wzmianki o tych istotach są w bajkach i mitach, nie w encyklopedii mistycznych stworzeń. A jednak dziewczyna nie mogła być niczym innym. Musiała być aniołem… Bo skąd w takim razie są te czarne skrzydła?

-Pomożesz jej? – Spytał się po raz kolejny, powstrzymując drżenie ciała. Był podenerwowany i nie wiedział dlaczego właściwie. Czemu mu tak zależy na niej?

-Nie wiem… Postaram się.

Powiedział prawdę, naprawdę chciał ją uleczyć. Ichigo uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością i położył się, by pospać trochę. Isshin za to skupił się na pomocy aniołowi, który trwał w swoim śnie. Dotknął rany na plecach, była ciepła, ale pod warstwą mięsa poczuł twardą kość, która najpewniej była częścią skrzydeł, których została pozbawiona. Spojrzał na swoje zakrwawione ręce, na barwę krwi, która wydawała się zwykłą ludzką krwią, ale jej odcień i gęstość na pewno nie była normalna.

-Przynajmniej wiadomo skąd magiczna mikstura w buteleczkach.

Nie był co do tego pewien, ale wszystko na to wskazywało. Zmarszczył nos, zastanawiając się, co może pomóc takiej istocie. Musiał też znaleźć jak najszybszą kurację. Nie było wątpliwości, że major będzie poszukiwał swojej zguby i osoby za tą odpowiedzialnej.

.

.

.

Następnego poranka na ulicach miasta było dużo więcej strażników. Wszystkie gospody były nawiedzane w celu dziwnych inspekcji, goście dokładnie przeszukiwani. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc miasto stanęło w cichej panice i trwodze. Nikt nie wiedział, co się stało, dlaczego monotonia została przerwana, ale zbytnio się bali, by zapytać o to głośno. Mimo że akcja toczyła się z dala od gospody naszych bohaterów, to macki paniki i tam powoli się kierowały.

.

.

.

Ichigo poczuł mocne szarpnięcie za ramię. Jęknął z niezadowolenia otwierając oczy. Jego ojciec pochylał się nad nim z surowym wyrazem twarzy, który oznaczał, że nie ma czasu na żarty. Usiadł natychmiastowo, spoglądając na swoje łóżko, gdzie w dalszym ciągu leżała dziewczyna.

-Musisz wyjechać z miasta.

-Co? A ty?

-Ja muszę coś jeszcze tu załatwić, ale ty musisz z nią wyjechać, już ją szukają. – Rzucił w niego tobołkiem z jego rzeczami i wziął dziewczynę na ręce. –Chodź.

Zdezorientowany chłopak poszedł za nim, nie zwracając uwagi na dziwną ciszę w gospodzie. Na dworze słońce już mocno skwierczało na niebie, nie mając litości na nikogo. Isshin ułożył dziewczynę na wozie, okrywając swoją szatą, nałożył na jej głowę kaptur, by zasłaniał ją przed wzrokiem innych.

_**Ooo, już ruszamy? To była krótka wizyta.**_

-Nie daj się zatrzymać. Najlepiej nałóż na nią jakieś zaklęcie, który ją oszpeci.

-Nie rozumiem…- Wymamrotał przypinając Shiro do wozu.

-Spotkamy się za kilka dni za miastem, wtedy ci wszystko wyjaśnię. W tobołku masz maść, którą musisz wcierać w jej rany. Uważaj na siebie.

Chciał już coś powiedzieć, ale Isshin strzelił Shiro w bok i koń popędził przodem, nie dając młodemu czarodziejowi powiedzieć nic więcej. Zmielił w ustach przekleństwo, spoglądając z wyrzutem na dziewczynę siedzącą na wozie. Nie wydawała z siebie żadnego dźwięku, co go jeszcze bardziej denerwowało. Byłoby łatwiej gdyby chociaż dała znać, że wszystko w porządku.

Wjeżdżając w centrum miasta przekonał się, że ojciec miał rację. Co rusz widział strażników, którzy wpadali do domów i darli się o przyznanie się do włamania do zamku. Pobladły popędził zwierzaka, który parsknął z wyrzutem, jednak nie zwolnił.

W powietrzu dało się wyczuć napiętą atmosferę, szczególnie, gdy żaden stragan nie był otwarty, a ludzie najzwyklej chowali się w cieniu modląc się, by nie zostać zauważonymi przez żołnierzy. Ichigo obserwował ich ze zdumieniem. Ludzie nie powinni bać się swojej armii, czy nie byli tu by ich chronić?

_**Dobrze, że wynosimy się stąd. Słońce już kompletnie spaliło mi sierść.**_

_Czy ty umiesz martwić się czymś innym niż sobą?_

_**Nie. Po co miałbym martwić się innymi?**_

Pokręcił głową w niedowierzeniu. Sam nie rozumiał, dlaczego wciąż wierzył, że jego jednorożec może wykazać jakąś empatię w stosunku do innych. Zatrzymali się przy bramie wyjazdowej, przy której nie było takiego ruchu, jakiego się spodziewał. Ludzie mimo wszystko żyli normalnie, próbując nie dopuścić do siebie paniki.

Ciemnoskóry ork z wypustkami na czaszce przeglądał papiery wyjeżdżających z jawną niechęcią. Czekał tylko na moment, kiedy będzie mógł bez oporów kogoś zabić i przysłużyć się swojemu panu. Najmniej ulubiony typ strażników przez Ichigo, który preferował leniwy typ, mający wszystko gdzieś.

-Stać. Papiery.- Jeśli głos mógłby zabijać, wielu by zginęło od samych słów. Ichigo jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał więcej pogardy w czyich ustach, niż teraz. Wygrzebał z tobołka papiery i podał mu niepewnie. Strażnik przeglądał je uważnie i nagle spojrzał na wóz, uśmiechnął się, co wzbudziło niepokój u rudzielca. – A towarzysz?

-Towarzyszka….- Powiedział automatycznie nie przemyślając dokładnie tego, co robi.

_**Inteligentnie panie…**_

_Zamknij się._

-Towarzyszka? Niech się pokaże.

-Jest chora. To moja młoda żona… Jest nieprzytomna, niech pan jej nie budzi.- Mówił podenerwowany spoglądając jak strażnik ciągnie kaptur w dół ujawniając krótkie białe włosy i oszpeconą twarz przez działanie jakiś kwasów. –Mógłby pan ją zasłonić? Wolałbym, żeby nikt jej nie widział…

Strażnik potrząsnął głową i naciągnął kaptur na swoje miejsce. Podał mu papiery i pokazał drugiemu, by otworzył kratę na most. Ichigo uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością i pojechał dalej, nie odwracając się ani razu.

.

.

.

Siedział przy ognisku przyglądając się jej intensywnie. Minęło już kilka dni od opuszczenia Hueco Mundo, a ona nie odzyskała przytomności. Jej rany, co prawda wyglądały lepiej niż pierwszego dnia, ale nie wydawało mu się, że jej stan się poprawia.

_**Czemu się tak martwisz? Jeśli to anioł i tak nie miała prawa żyć… Wedle twojego ojca.**_

_Według mojego ojca?_

_**Mówił, że anioły to relikt przeszłości i ich pojawienie się zawsze oznaczało kataklizm… albo coś takiego.**_

_Kiedy to mówił?_

_**Jak przyszedł przygotować wóz do podróży. Macie chyba to w genach, że gadacie do siebie.**_

_Nie gadamy do siebie…_

_**Ona i tak umrze. Nadal śmierdzi śmiercią. **_

_I tak nie zjesz jej włosów._

_**Zmarnują się tylko…**_

_Zamknij się._

Chwycił za szyszkę leżącą w pobliżu, by rzucić nią w konia, nim jednak to zrobił zobaczył, że wpatrują się w niego miodowe oczy, pełne bólu, pytań, ale nie usłyszał żadnego dźwięku. Wypuścił szyszkę z rąk i podszedł do dziewczyny, która ze wszystkich sił starała się uśmiechnąć.

-Spokojnie. Nie musisz się silić. Musisz być w wielkim bólu. Jestem tu, żeby ci pomóc. Nazywam się Kurosaki Ichigo, jestem magiem trzeciej kategorii, a to mój koń Shiro. – Mówił spokojnie, uśmiechając się ciepło. Nie chciał jej w żaden sposób wystraszyć, a miał do tego ukryty talent. Do straszenia ludzi.

-On mówi, że jest jednorożcem…- Wymamrotała cicho, oddychając dużo głębiej niż poprzednio.

Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony, nie wierząc w to, co przed chwilą powiedziała. Nikt poza nim nie mógł słyszeć Shiro, ale przecież powiedziała prawdę. Shiro naprawdę ponownie próbował wmówić mu jego magiczne pochodzenie.

-Słyszysz głos Shiro?- Wydusił z siebie z ledwością, spoglądając na konia, który zdawał się również nie wierzyć w przebieg zdarzeń i przez to wszystko zamilkł jakby bojąc się mówić cokolwiek.

Przytaknęła z ledwością, przymykając oczy. Była zmęczona. Ale nie czuła już tego strachu, który ją ogarniał przez ostatnie lata niewoli. Czuła się bezpiecznie w towarzystwie tego mężczyzny.

-Jesteś może głodna?

Otworzyła ponownie oczy, wpatrując się w niego pytająco. Kiedy ostatni raz tak naprawdę coś jadła? Chłopak wyczuł w jakiś sposób jej dyskomfort i chwycił za tobołek wyciągając z niego ser. Nie był pewny czy się nadaje, ale był najmiększym produktem spożywczym, jaki aktualnie miał przy sobie.

-Spróbuj…- Odłamał kawałek i wsadził jej nieporadnie do ust.

Dziewczyna żuła powoli, obśliniając się przy okazji. Ichigo wzdrygnął się na ten widok, ale szybko się zorientował, że nawet ser musiał być dla niej zbyt twardy, by po prostu go przełknąć. Shiro skubał trawę na poboczu obserwując uważnie anioła. Nie czuł się zbyt komfortowo z myślą, że ktoś poza jego panem będzie go słyszał, ale z drugiej strony, wreszcie będzie miał kogoś jeszcze do rozmowy.

-I jak? Smakuje?- Spytał się niepewnie, wlewając do miedzianego kubka herbatę.

Przytaknęła delikatnie, wycierając twarz z nadmiaru śliny. Mag przyłożył jej do ust kubek, by mogła coś popić, spłoszona jego nagłą bliskością otworzyła usta umożliwiając mu wlanie napoju, który natychmiastowo ją zaskoczył swoją temperaturą, pisnęła cicho, odchylając się.

-Spokojnie to herbata, dlatego jest ciepła… Pomoże… Tak myślę.

-Przepraszam…

-Nie przepraszaj… To nie była twoja wina, powinienem cię ostrzec.

_**Jakiś się miły nagle zrobił…**_

_Zamknij się Shiro!_

Dziewczyna spoglądała na niego zdezorientowana, on jednak nie skomentował tego wszystkiego. Nie przywykł do tego, że ktoś słyszy jego rozmowy z Shiro i nie zamierzał robić wyjątku dla ledwo co poznanej istoty magicznej. Mruknął niekoherentne słowa pod nosem i wstał rozglądając się po obozowisku. Minęło już sporo czasu od ich ucieczki z Hueco Mundo, a jego ojca nadal nie było widać.

_**Może znalazł sobie jakaś cizię?**_

_A może być się tak zamknął?_

_**Próbowałem cię tylko rozweselić…**_

_Nie wyszło ci._

_**Bo urodziłeś się w roku sztywniactwa. **_

Zagryzł dolną wargę, przemilczając komentarz swojego zwierzaka. Tak naprawdę nie wiedział, dlaczego się tak starał w towarzystwie nieznajomej. Teoretycznie wszystko powinno mu być obojętne, a jednak nie potrafił jej zignorować i z jakiegoś powodu nie chciał jej pokazywać swojej złej strony.

W szkole magów nie uczą o syndromie księcia z bajki. Jest to typowy objaw zauroczenia się drugą osobą i próbowanie wyjść na lepszego niż się jest w jego/jej oczach. Choroba podobno mija z czasem, gdy człowiek orientuje się, że była to tylko potrzeba kopulacji. Niestety nasz mag nie miał o niej zielonego pojęcia, bo magowie nie chorują na wirusy niższych klas. No i magowie nie zakładają rodzin. Nie dlatego że nie mogli, po prostu byli zbyt zajęci rozwijaniem magii, by latać za płcią przeciwną.

-Dziękuję.- Jej słaby głos zwrócił uwagę maga, nie dlatego, że był to jedyny dźwięk w tym miejscu… Otaczało ich wreszcie morze różnych zwierząt leśnych, ale był to ciepły głos dodający nadziei. Miał wrażenie, że świat należy do niego, musi tylko wyciągnąć ręce.

Potrząsnął głową, by wywalić z siebie tak absurdalną myśl. Spojrzał się z wyrzutem na anielicę, która siedziała z przymkniętymi oczami, zapadając najpewniej w sen. Jednak nie to przykuło jego wzrok, ale fakt, że poza nałożonym płaszczem nie miała nic innego na sobie, i właśnie wpatrywał się w jej piersi, które mogły śmiało konkurować w zawodach na najpiękniejszą klatkę piersiową bogiń. Przełknął z trudem ślinę, zdając sobie sprawę, że jego libido też nie zignorowało takiego widoku. Kiedy on miał kobietę pod sobą?

_**Oj panie, chyba nie powinieneś tak o niej myśleć… **_

_Wiem, ale ja naprawdę nie miałem dawno kobiety pod sobą._

No, ale ona jeszcze jest umierająca, to przyniesie pecha…

Otaksował go wzrokiem, Ale nic nie powiedział. Podszedł jedynie do niej i okrył ją porządnie, by nie pokazywała swoich walorów całemu światu, ku niezadowoleniu połowy puszczy. Nikt nie wiedział jak bardzo zwierzęta są zboczone i jak bardzo lubią obserwować nagich ludzi. No bo jak oni tak mogą żyć, bez futra, pokazując wszystkie smaczki na wierzchu, nieschowane?

.

.

.

-ICHIGOOOO!- Męski głos odezwał się tuż przy nim wbijając go w ziemię.

Stęknął, macając sobie nos, który jakimś cudem uchował się od złamania. Spojrzał na swojego rodziciela, który ze swoim tobołkiem na patyku stał nad nim z głupim uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy.

-Jednak żyjesz…- Mruknął pod nosem, gramoląc się z ziemi.- Trochę długo ci to zeszło.

-Masz wiarę we własnego ojca, nie powiem. Powinienem czuć się urażony, ale na szczęście w domu czeka na mnie gorące przywitanie pełne tęsknoty i radości…

-Do rzeczy…

-Huh? O co ci chodzi?- Spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany, siadając na pieńku.

-Jak to, o co? O anioła!

-Ach! Jak się ma?- Spojrzał na zwinięty kłębek na ziemi, który najpewniej był ranną anielicą. Podniósł pytająco brwi, ale ostatecznie nic nie powiedział. – Załatwiłem swoje sprawy w mieście, nie było to proste, bo naprawdę był szał. Major tak się wkurzył, że ściął kilku strażników za niekompetencje. Naprawdę uprowadziliśmy ważną istotę dla niego. I tak, w tych buteleczkach była jej krew, dowiedziałem się o tym przypadkiem, ale to trwało trzy lata! Nigdy się czegoś takiego nie spodziewałem po tym mieście, ale potwory żyją wszędzie. Wcierałeś jej maść?

-Wcierałem. Wczoraj nawet odzyskała przytomność. –Odparł cicho, wciąż zastanawiając się nad tym, co usłyszał.- Powinienem to zgłosić radzie?

-A chcesz z niej zrobić zwierzątko laboratoryjne? Z jednego piekła w drugie chcesz ją wprowadzać?

-Może nie byłoby tak źle…- Odparł niepewnie, samemu wątpiąc w taki przebieg spraw.

-Musimy ruszać, Ichigo, mama na nas czeka. – Wstał poklepując go po ramieniu. – Coś wymyślimy.

Chłopak nie był tego taki pewien, ale wolał już nic nie mówić. Wreszcie dziewczyna była dla niego wielką zagadką, która wcale mu się nie podobała. Wziął ją na ręce, kładąc delikatnie na wozie. Stęknęła cicho, zaciskając mocniej ręce na jego ubraniu. Zaskoczony, próbował się uwolnić z jej uchwytu bez większych rezultatów. Isshin zaśmiał się na ten widok i sam zajął się resztą pozwalając synowi po prostu odpoczywać na wozie.

_**Kierunek dom? Świetnie, mam już dość tej pracy tragarza!**_

Ichigo zaśmiał się cicho przymykając oczy, pozwolił sobie na ponowne wejście do krainy snów. Dlatego nie wiedział, kiedy dziewczyna przyległa do niego swoim ciałem, przy okazji ponownie się odsłaniając.

Ojciec spojrzał na niego z pobłażliwym uśmiechem. Kiedyś uczył się na maga, ale w czasie nauki zachorował na kompleks księcia i przekonał się, że magia nie jest tak istotna, że jest coś ważniejszego od niej. Dlatego podarował sobie dalszą edukację i latał za jedyną kobietą, która przewróciła jego świat do góry nogami.

.

.

.

Otworzył leniwie oczy, wpatrując się w niebo pokryte ciemnymi chmurami. Zmarszczył brwi z niezadowolenia, woląc zobaczyć inną pogodę, nie przepadał za podróżą w deszczu. Wypuścił ciężko powietrze z płuc zniżając swoją lewą rękę w niższe rejony świata zatrzymując ją na czymś miękkim. Zdumiony, zacisnął kilkakrotnie dziwny przedmiot, czego efektem był cichy jęk i ruch. Zaskoczony spojrzał w dół obserwując jak anielica wierci się przy jego boku, by znaleźć wygodną dla siebie pozycję, a coś, co przed momentem ściskał było niczym innym jak jej pośladkiem.

Pobladły cofnął rękę, próbując jej nie obudzić. Nie miał jakoś ochoty tłumaczyć się z tego, co robił, za to jego libido chętnie by zrobiło coś więcej.

_**Widzę, że jesteś już w pełni przytomny.**_

Koń zarżał ze śmiechu, przyśpieszając nieznacznie.

_Śmieszne, Shiro, bardzo śmieszne._

_**No dla mnie na pewno. Twoje hormony czuć aż tutaj.**_

_Naprawdę chce mi się ruchać…_

_**No kobietę masz przy sobie, ale raczej niezbyt zdolną do takich ćwiczeń.**_

_Weź się przymknij. _

_**Jak sobie życzysz, panie.**_


End file.
